


won't you come over

by citadis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yes another AU in which the Thing never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadis/pseuds/citadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Luke finally find each other again. Oh, and Rey is there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't you come over

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ты вернёшься?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977015) by [Streichholz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz)



> Yes, another take on what would have happened if the Thing never happened. Pretty much, Kylo just injured Han rather killing him (I can dream, okay?). 
> 
> Also, a lot of it written while listening to [The Jedi Steps](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUBUlKgsNK8). It's a beautiful piece of music composed by John Williams for the new movie.
> 
> Title from the song "Won't you come over" by Devendra Banhart!

The journey was not exceptionally long. The map that Luke had left led them to a small, obscure star system, which was host to a planet called Ahch-To. Not entirely uncharted, yet always overlooked.

Rey, Han, Chewbacca, and R2-D2 were the only ones aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ for the trip. Leia had wished to go, but was reluctant to leave her post on D’Qar, and ultimately decided to stay behind.

At the offset of the trip, Rey and Han were sitting in the cockpit together. They had just entered hyperspace and were on their way towards the elusive Jedi.

“How are you feeling?” Rey asked the silver-haired man offhandedly, eyes staying on the console.

“Excited, I guess. Scared, mostly, I think.” Han replied hesitantly, not looking at Rey. He flipped a few more switches. Rey nodded in understanding, thinking it was best if she did not pry.

* * *

 They approached an archipelago, made up of mountains towering high above the ocean, covered in green. Rey had seen these islands in her dreams before, and it was quite surreal to be seeing it for real, from the cockpit window of the _Falcon_. They touched down on a flat patch at the base of one of the islands to which Rey had guided them. She knew that they would find Luke Skywalker here. Han’s shoulders were tense as he finally let go of the controls. He stared blankly ahead, through the cockpit window, out onto the blue ocean that surrounded the island. Rey observed him, and she could sense the stress and tension in him.

Finally, Han stood up from the pilot’s seat and faced Rey.

“Let’s go, I guess.” He muttered, the look on his face almost steely. Rey stood up from her chair, and the two exited the cockpit. R2-D2 was in ship’s corridor with Chewbacca, and when he saw the two emerge, began to beep frantically.

“Artoo, I’m afraid you’ll have to stay here for now. These hills don’t look like they’re ready to be braved by an astro droid.” Rey said to him, gently resting her hand on top of him. He emitted a high-pitched whine, then a stream of beeps. Rey smiled. “But we’ll be back. You’ll get to see Luke soon.”

Chewie embraced Han tightly, giving a groan. “I know buddy,” Han replied, “I’ll tell him you say hi, until we get him down here.”

They made their way to the exit, where Han dropped the door. Rey noticed that Han had a small blaster pistol strapped to his leg. He noticed her looking at it.

“Can never be too careful, kid.” He said, snarky smile on his face, before stepping down the ramp on the ground.  Rey followed, hyperaware of the presence of Luke’s lightsaber in her bag.

On the ground, they look up at the grassy mountain before them. A verdant monolith, towering high above the ocean’s blue waters, outlined by the grey sky. Han regarded Rey, before gesturing towards the steps to the peak. The steps to Luke Skywalker.

“Ladies first,” he insisted, a smile on his face, though it appeared sad. Rey smiles, before taking her first step up the path, Han Solo at her back.

* * *

 The path to the peak wound back and forth, and took them through various ancient stone structures. Walking along the walls, Rey peered behind her, and noticed that Han was absently running his hand on the grooved stones. Rey had an itching feeling of familiarity with this place.

“The first Jedi temple,” Han uttered from behind her, softly. Not as if he were talking to her, he was simply thinking out loud. They both stopped, and Rey faced Han, then looked around, admiring the ancient stone structure. “That’s where he said he was going, when Ben...” he trailed off. Rey nodded in understanding, and they continued upwards once again.

* * *

The trip to the top simultaneously takes a lifetime and no time at all. When they could tell they were nearing the summit, Rey peeked behind her every so often. Han’s face was unreadable everytime.

* * *

They reach the mountain’s crest. Rey and Han stood side by side, relieved to see the cloaked figure standing opposite them on the cliff side. He turned around, doffed his hood to reveal his face. Silver hair topped his head, with a salt-and-pepper beard framing his face. His cybernetic hand was now bare, revealing its inner workings.

Like a punch in the gut, Rey was swiftly hit with a wave of emotions that were surely not hers. Joy, pain, and grief rushed through her in a split second — emotions, she suspects, belonging to Han Solo, felt through the Force. Han’s face now had a soft look, and a tender, fond, smile had found its way there.

Realization hit her, and she reached into her bag, pulling out the lightsaber. The lightsaber which belonged to Luke Skywalker, the man standing in front of them right now. She held it out, looking at him.

Upon seeing his past lightsaber, Luke’s eyes widened the slightest bit, before returning to normal. He walked towards them, his cloak billowing behind him. Rey moved forward a few steps to meet him, lightsaber in hand, her face determined. When at last Luke stood before her, he gazed into her eyes, then back to the weapon in her hand. He reached out his hand — his flesh-and-blood hand — and grasped the saber, and begun to examine it. Rey stood there, silently. She peered behind her to look at Han, to find him turned around, contemplating the horizon silently.

“This was my father’s lightsaber.” Luke began, still inspecting the weapon, voice gruff and broken. “I lost it many years ago, battling him. I thought I would never see it again.” Luke met Rey’s eyes now. “Though it’s odd how the Force works sometimes.”

Luke stepped back and activated the saber, brilliant blue light pouring out the end. As he examined the light blade, Luke spoke. “This is not the first time it has been used since I lost it, correct?” Rey nodded, wondering how he could have known. Han had joined them since Luke had turned on his saber, and was now looking in awe from the weapon to the wielder of it. He had used that lightsaber once, many years ago, for the mundane task of cutting open a dead tauntaun in order to save Luke’s life. He remembers it vividly, the foul smell of the gory scene, and his friend’s frigid, though not yet dead, body. That same saber had since been used to injure his own son, and him. 

Finally, Luke deactivated the saber and handed it back to Rey without explanation, then turned to Han. He moved closer to the older man, until he was looking up at him.

“I’m sorry, Han.” Luke began, quietly. Slowly, the Jedi moved his hand to gently caress Han’s cheek. He gave it the lightest touch, before dropping his hand again.

Rey almost felt the need to look away while she witnessed an act of such intimacy. Yet she continued to watch as Han grasped Luke’s hand to bring it back up to his cheek, and a smile emerged on his face. “I missed you, kid.” He replied. And, for the first time, Rey observed as a bright smile took its place on Luke Skywalker’s wrinkled face. Han promptly wrapped the shorter man in his arms.

Rey had ended up walking a little ways away from the two, kneeling down in the grass, simply taking in the beauty of the small island. She was still in awe of the fact of how much green there could be in the galaxy. While she was on the wasteland of Jakku, she never could have begun to dream up such a place.

After several minutes of taking in her surroundings, she stood up and turned back to the men she had left behind her. Luke and Han had separated from their embrace, though they were still very close together, and Han’s hand disappeared under the Jedi’s cloak to, presumably, rest on Luke’s waist. She walked towards them.

Once she faced them, Luke started. “Perhaps we should have a true introduction. You are Rey, correct?”

Rey nodded fiercely. She wasn’t sure how he knew her name. Perhaps Han had whispered it to him. Perhaps he had known by intuition, by the Force. She decided not to dwell on it.

"And what planet do you come from?” He queried. His face was of genuine curiosity. Rey took notice that Han was not looking at her — but his eyes were affixed upon Luke, constantly moving, taking in every detail of his face.

“I, uh.” Rey coughed. “Jakku.”

Luke contemplated it, then nodded. “A desert planet?” He asked her, to which she nodded in reply. He gave what could be called a small chuckle, and smiled. Then, he began walking towards a stone structure which sat on the mountaintop. His hand grasped Han’s as he led them to the hut.

* * *

 They regaled Luke of all that had transpired since he had begun his exile. All about Kylo Ren's rise to power with the First Order, the destruction of the Republic's capital by the Starkiller Base, then the destruction of the base itself. Luke nods understandingly throughout their explanation. When they are done, he reaches over and intertwines his fingers with Han's, and they look at each other for a good long while. 

* * *

 Later, Rey is sitting in Luke’s hut. She’s closely inspecting Luke’s lightsaber, the one she brought with her. Luke and Han are sitting outside, sitting close together by a small fire. At one point, Rey peers outside. She sees the silhouettes of the two of them, their foreheads pressed together, hands entwined between them. She looks away, smiling to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos/comments/bookmarks appreciated. And constructive criticism is encouraged!! I'd like to hear about can be made better etc.
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://twinsunsets.tumblr.com)


End file.
